Draw Blood, Bring Love
by Kurohaane
Summary: /!\ Présence d'un OC - Fanfic' pour ScourgeWarriors :3


Margot Uchiha. Dangereuse criminelle, recherchée par la 'Red Police' depuis plus de six mois. Elle était devenue une légende dans le pays : chaque victime qu'elle envoyait au Ciel, chaque ville ou village qu'elle avait traversé, le peuple était avide de tout ce qui la concernait. On disait qu'elle avait fait plus de douze victimes, et au moins une cinquantaine de blessés. Sa seule arme ? Une longue dague en argent, probablement transmise dans sa famille de génération en génération…

Une jeune femme, tout de noir vêtue, se glissa le long d'un mur à pas feutrés, une main reposant sur le porte-lame accroché à sa cuisse droite. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre un petit parc, simplement décoré d'un ou deux buissons et quelques arbrisseaux, ainsi qu'une jolie fontaine à l'eau cristalline. Sur le rebord de cette fontaine, un homme, qui devait avoir environ vingt ans, lisait un bouquin –probablement inintéressant– à la lumière du lampadaire qui brillait faiblement non loin de là –Il était d'ailleurs entouré d'un nuage d'insectes qui, dès qu'ils touchaient l'ampoule, grésillaient une seconde avant de tomber au sol–.

Margot dégaina doucement sa lame, cachée derrière un buisson. Elle s'approcha de Midorima [Car c'était lui] et, rapide comme un guépard, glissa sa lame sur le cou du jeune homme en lui murmurant, d'une voix rassurante, que tout aller bien se passer s'il se taisait et ne bougeait pas. Elle passa un doigt ganté sur la bouche de sa prochaine victime, doucement, avant de finalement appuyer violemment la lame de la dague contre le cou, et la veine palpitante, de Midorima, qui convulsa légèrement, les paupière papillonnantes, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de la jeune femme en expirant pour la dernière fois.

Kise Ryota observa la scène avec horreur et fascination. Cette jeune femme avait réussi à tuer cette personne en moins de trente secondes, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir énormément souffert et qui gisait désormais dans les bras sveltes de l'inconnue, qui ne semblait pas se soucier du sang qui coulait désormais sur ses vêtements et dans sa main droite. Le blondinet sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le regard froid de la jeune personne, qui ne pouvait être que la célèbre Margot Uchiha, transperça son torse. Elle l'avait vu. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas quand la jolie brune se leva brusquement et bondit vers lui, l'attrapant par le col et, le plaquant au sol, lui lança un acide :

« Toi ! Tu m'as vu, nan ? Si tu me dénonces à la Red Police, j'te retrouve et je te bute, compris ? Maintenant file moi un endroit où me cacher pendant quelques mois, une pièce de ta maison ou une cabane dans les bois… »

Le jeune Ryota haussa légèrement les sourcils, scrutant malgré lui le visage de Margot. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, son air défiant et sa jolie figure étaient extrêmement attirants. Le blondinet murmura son accord et ils se relevèrent simultanément, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Kise.

~~Timeskip : deux mois~~

Kise avait confiance en son amie. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus faire de bêtises, du moins pendant qu'elle logeait chez lui, et était devenue une jeune fille presque normale, bien qu'elle conservait son visage fermé et défiant. Il ne savait pas que, dans son dos, Margot profitait du sommeil de son 'ami' pour aller 'envoyer d'autres gens au Paradis'.

Mais cette fois ci, Ryota la vit sortir. Il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte en lui lançant un regard noir.

« J'ai remarqué que tu sortais, tu sais ? » Avoua-t-il en soupirant légèrement.

Margot haussa un sourcil blasé en répondant vaguement, l'air désintéressée. La réponse de Kise, cependant, la fit regarder le blond d'un air choqué et rougir en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche.

« Tu dois faire attention ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, parce que… Je t'aime, Margot ! » S'était exclamé Ryota en rougissant et en lâchant le bras de l'autre pour se diriger vers l'unique lit double de l'appartement.

« On dort dans le même lit depuis huit semaines, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me… Contenir » Murmura-t-il en se relevant pour se rapprocher de Margot, qui semblait s'être calmée, étant donné qu'elle prit la main de Kise et la lia à la sienne, mêlant leurs doigts et le regardant… Amoureusement ?

La jeune fille inspira discrètement et, plaquant ses deux mains contre le torse de Ryota, pressa ses lèvres chaudes –qui tremblaient légèrement– contre celles du Blondinet qui, légèrement surpris au début, se rattrapa bientôt en serrant Margot contre lui et en pressant sa langue contre les lèvres de celle ci, qu'il sentit bientôt s'entrouvrir.

La suite, vous vous en doutez un peu~

~~Timeskip : Une semaine~~

Margot Uchiha et Kise Ryota, main dans la main, montèrent dans l'avion et s'assirent aux places qui leur étaient réservées. Ils avaient obtenu des faux passeports et fuyaient le pays pour s'installer loin de là, et vivre une vie heureuse –Quoique probablement ponctuée d'autres crimes et déménagements– de couple amouraché.

La jeune fille passa un bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, sans se soucier de la foule de touristes qui se hâtèrent de les prendre en photo –Ca sert à ça un touriste– Elle les éloigna rapidement en faisant pointer sa dague de la poche de son jean noir, souriant d'un air maléfique. Kise, embarrassé, frotta l'arrière de son crâne en faisant un petit signe d'excuse au petit garçon qui pleurait –Il avait prit peur, cet idiot– et en lui souriant doucement.


End file.
